


Tell Me When You Are Sober

by Silverdrift



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Confession, Drunk Noctis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Ignis is up late working as usual when Noctis suddenly shows up drunk. Ignis is far to tired and resposible to be driving Noctis home when he is that tired, so he keeps him for the night. What he didn't expect was for Noctis to confess to liking him while he was putting him to bed. Just soemthing quick and to the point I wrote in an effort to get myself writing more again. Enjoy~





	Tell Me When You Are Sober

A small sigh left Ignis’s mouth as he moved on to the next document on his desk. Recently, it seemed like his waking hours were becoming longer and filled with more and more work. One the rare occasion he actually left his apartment, he was usually in a business meeting or cooking for Noctis. Gladio would come by often to check on him and make sure he wasn’t over working himself and Prompto would text him asking if he was still busy. As little as he minded working and doing his part to making things run smoothly… he found himself wishing that just once he would be able to tell one of his friends that he wasn’t busy. Alas, it seemed, at least for now, that that was nothing more than a frivolous fantasy. 

It was another hour before he finished all the work on his desk, but once it was finished, he felt relieved to have gotten it all done. He slid his glasses off his face, laying them down on top of the mountain of paperwork and placing his head in his hands, his fingers rubbing gentle circles into his temples. It was something to relieve the stress of it all, though I didn’t help much. At the very least, it stopped the pounding headache. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Confused, he lifted his head to look at the time. Half past twelve… not a time of night for just anyone to be coming about. Getting up from his desk chair, he made his way to the door after putting his glasses back on. What a shock it was to find the prince there when he opened the door, clearly drunk. “Noct? What… What are you doing here at this time of night?” Ignis asked, gently guiding the stumbling man in the door and getting him on the couch.

“I dunno.” Noctis drawled. “Wanted to see if you were busy.”

“You could have simply called me, your highness… You didn’t drive here did you? How much have you had to drink?” Ignis made his way to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and a small snack. It wasn’t the first time a drunk man had ended up on his couch… but usually it was Gladio, not Noctis. 

“Nah I didn’t drive. You kidding? I’m fucked up… It was hard enough to walk here.” It wasn’t exactly comforting for Ignis that Noctis avoided the question about the amount he drank, nor was the fact that he had walking all the way there. He gave short sigh and took the water and snack to Noctis, kneeling down in front of him. 

“You walked here… from where?” Ignis watched as Noct had to think a moment, as if he didn’t remember where he had been before. Suddenly it seemed to click.

“Oh! I was… I was at Prompto’s! Gladio was there too but they started like making out and shit so I left. Iiiii was going to go home, but I didn’t. I came here.”

“I see…”

“Did you know Gladio was into dudes? When I saw him making out with Prompto I was like,” he lifted his hands up and made an explosion gesture by his head, accidentally spilling water on himself as he did. Ignis tried not to smile, but there was something endearing about it all.

“Yes, I did. They’ve been openly dating for nearly a month.”

“Oh…” The prince’s brow furrowed as if he was trying to remember something, but eventually he forgot he was remembering something and just sat there with a goofy grin on his face. Ignis gave a soft chuckle and stood up.

“Well, it is far to late and you are far to intoxicated to be walking anywhere else tonight. I would take you home… but I’m afraid I’m in no condition to drive either with how tired I am. So you will have to stay tonight and I will return you home in the morning on my way to work.” He explained as he went to the closet in the hall to retrieve a blanket for him. When he returned, he was pleased to see that Noct was in fact eating what he had brought him. Ignis waited patiently for him to finish and lay down before carefully draping the blanket over him. He took the glass back to the kitchen and refilled it, placing it back on the coffee table for whenever the prince might need it. “Do you need anything else before I retire for the night?”  
“No. I’m good.” His mood seemed to be coming down off the high a little.

“Very well.” Ignis then went to turn off the lights and head off to his room, when he was stopped on his way past the prince. “Yes, your highness?”

“I… Thanks…” He said, looking the bespectacled man in the eyes. “For letting me stay… I… I love you.” Ignis stayed perfectly calm on the outside, but the confession had him reeling on the inside.

“You are drunk, Noct… You need to rest.” He answered simply, glancing away so that the… hope might not be so obvious in his eyes. 

“I-I know. But I’m too much of a chicken shit to say it when I’m not…” Ignis wasn’t exactly sure what to say at that point, but after a long, slightly uncomfortable silence, the advisor leaned down and kissed the prince’s forehead before heded back towards the hall. He paused at the light in the hall and glanced back over his shoulder.

“Get some rest, Noctis.” He said gently, a soft smile forming on his face. “We can discuss this when you are sober.”


End file.
